


Sometimes all you need is random smut

by orphan_account



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Sex, Smut, featuring betty cooper for a brief sex cameo, threesome but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-26 00:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10775865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I guess you really like me now, huh Lodge?”





	Sometimes all you need is random smut

Veronica met eyes with Cheryl from across the classroom, it was strange since they weren’t exactly friends. Cheryl was intently staring at her and had obviously been for awhile, and she did not let being caught effect her. Veronica cocked an eyebrow as she waited to find out what she wanted. However, the redhead just smirked at her and all of a sudden stood up announcing to the teacher that she was going to the bathroom. 

Veronica was watching curiously when Cheryl beckoned her over towards the door. When she didn’t move, Cheryl’s eyes narrowed and she cocked a her hand on her hip. Finally, Veronica rolled her eyes and exasperatedly got up and excused herself because of “womanly issues”, which she knew no teacher would argue against. 

Cheryl got a smug look on her face as she walked down the hall, fully expecting Veronica to follow her which she did so, very reluctantly. 

“What do you want Cheryl?” Veronica struggled to keep up in her heels. 

Suddenly the girl went into a room yanking her in. Veronica yelped, pulling her arm away from Cheryl’s grasp. 

“Don’t have a fit Ronnie,” She replied annoyed and strided over to the mirror to check her hair.

Veronica calmed down when she noticed she was just in another bathroom, really for a small school it had a dozen hidden rooms all over the place. It was like every corner was an unexplored place, and of course Cheryl knew about all of them. 

“Again, what do you-” Veronica started but got cut off when Cheryl turned around.

“Do you like me?” She spoke bluntly, eyeing her fiercely.

“I- what?” Veronica faltered, “I guess, I don’t really know you.” She finished immensely confused. It was true, Veronica had known Cheryl for a couple weeks and only hung out with her alone at that uncanny sleepover they had. 

“Hmmm,” Cheryl muttered stepping dangerously close to her, “I’m sure you have come up with some first impressions, haven’t you?” She brushed her hand from Veronica’s hair to her neck and collarbone.

Cheryl was gazing daringly at her, her eyes darkening and her touch growing hotter.

“I suppose.” Veronica drawled under her breath as she watched on entranced as Cheryl tantalized her. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes peeking up through her lashes and her breathing got heavier, affected by the redhead. Veronica was familiar to meetings like these, especially at her old school, typically being in the other place.

“Anything you want to share?” Cheryl asked lasciviously, getting closer, her lips almost touching Veronica’s ear. 

“I thought, oh,” She rasped as Cheryl started kissing her neck, biting at the skin,“I thought you were a bitch.”

Cheryl’s hand moved quickly to Veronica’s hair and she roughly pulled after the comment. Veronica winced but enjoyed the lewd reaction. 

Cheryl smirked at the girl as she felt her go weak. She pushed her up against the tiled wall, capturing her lips in a fiery exchange of lust. Cheryl was in control of the kiss, heating it up with her tongue as they explored each other’s mouth. Lipstick smudged, her scarlet red mixing with Veronica’s darker shade. 

Veronica’s hand frantically grabbed at her waist pulling her closer desperately. Cheryl wasted no time and she tugged the girl’s dress up to her thighs and slipped her leg between Veronica’s. Veronica grinded onto her thigh, feeling heat burst in her core, reigniting a fire that's been building ever since she moved to Riverdale. Crazed, her clit sending pleasure to her core overriding her mind pushing any hesitance out of her thoughts. It was dirty, sinfully dirty, and Veronica craved more.

Cheryl shamelessly rubbed and bucked, her head dipping next to Veronica’s as her breathing labored. She felt herself get very wet and was almost burning with desire. It was tawdry and electric. The hunger built in both of them as their panties got soaked through, and throaty moans escaped their mouths echoing in the room. 

Cheryl groped at the girl and Veronica pushed them into a stall and hazardously kicked it closed. She threw Cheryl against the wall and yanked her lace panties down, letting it fall to the ground. She experimentally touched at the pink skin reveling in the wetness she found. Cheryl’s hips jerked spontaneously when she brushed across her clit causing her head to bang back sharply. 

She then flipped their positions, fighting for control and did the same to Veronica, the purple lace being abandoned on the floor. Her leg pushed her apart brazenly as Veronica gasped at the contact on her pussy. They desperately rocked back and forth straddling other’s thigh, grinding for their own pleasure. Sweat started to glitter their skin, the other’s warm breath puffing against the other. Cheryl’s hand snaked up to Veronica’s neck and she tightened ever so slightly, keeping her in place. 

A loud moan rang in the bathroom and Cheryl swiftly moved to swallow the sound with her mouth. She harshly bit on the girl’s lip, causing it to ache with pain. 

“Quiet.” She warned, hissing at the raven haired girl. Veronica barely heard as she was overwhelmed by the intense heat and throbbing coming from her pussy. Her clit swelled and wetness seeped from her core spreading all over Cheryl’s leg, running down.  
Cheryl was equally as dripping, pushing up and down violently on Veronica, breathing in a shuddering breath as her back arched and her nails ruthlessly dug down the girl’s neck and chest. 

“Cheryl..” Veronica groaned wantonly and she drove her hands under Cheryl’s shirt to her bra. The redhead pushed her chest forward into her hands and she squeezed, kneading her soft breasts. 

“Ohh.” Cheryl mewed, her rocking becoming faster and uncensored.

“Veronica? Cheryl? Are you in here-” Betty appeared in the doorway, a shell shocked expression on her face. Veronica cursed and pushed Cheryl backwards, regretting the loss of contact instantly as her body cried in response. She quickly rearranged her dress back into its position and wiped the lipstick off on her hand. It did no use as her hair was all over the place, her eyes ridden over with lust, and her lips were swollen. Cheryl glared at Betty and huffed as she pulled her clothing back into place.

“Come on Veronica, Betty isn’t going to tell anyone.” Cheryl tried to coax Veronica back to the wall, brusque about Betty’s sudden appearance who just stood there making a lot of weird facial expressions that ranged from disbelief, curiosity, and pure teenage horniness. 

“Betty, I… I.” Veronica fought to think through her fog of lust, still just drenched with her's and Cheryl’s arousal. She did succeed in dodging the redhead’s advances. 

Pouting Cheryl gave up on ignoring Betty and walked on slightly noticeable wobbly legs behind her and shut the door of the stall, this time actually locking it. 

An uncomfortable silence swarmed them, toxic air suffocating them. Veronica was blushing, as her embarrassment finally hit her and she avoided Betty’s eyes. The blonde kept giving them quick glances back and forth, mouth opening and closing as she was lost. She unconsciously shifted her legs rubbing gently.

“I-I-I should go-” She stumbled over her feet towards the door awkwardly before being cut off by Cheryl’s arm sticking out at her, stopping her at her chest.

“Now, now, don’t try to be coy and pretend like you didn’t just rub your legs together like a bitch in heat.” Cheryl demanded her to step back. 

“I-I” Betty said helplessly and her cheeks flamed red.

Cheryl’s hand drifted to her inner thighs, touching the girl’s exposed skin. Betty’s eyes grew wide and she clamped down on Cheryl’s hand as a surprised choking sound came from her. Cheryl continued to move her hand in little circles, dancing across the sensitive skin.

Veronica watched, her skin returning to it’s previous fire, demanding attention and, oh boy, did she give it attention. Her hand drew up to her core, lazily stroking up and down across her slit. At this same moment Betty’s eyes met her’s, before straying downwards to the movement between her legs. Veronica moaned quietly and Betty spread her legs apart, now welcoming the heated touch of Cheryl, who wasted no time and entered the girl with two fingers. 

Betty stared intently at Veronica, whose need had grown fussy and ached harder. Veronica unzipped the top half of her dress and bunched it up at her waist, letting her chest be exposed, she could feel the girl's gazes on her as she sped up the movement on her pussy. 

“Ohhhh,” Betty groaned, thrusting back at Cheryl’s fingers which curled and brutally hit her g-spot with every flick of her wrist. “More..” 

Cheryl huffed greedily and momentarily stopped her motions, ignoring the girl’s desperate pleads to continue and positioned herself to rub against Betty’s knee. She hissed on contact and rolled her hips before slipping her fingers back into Betty.

“Yess.” Betty’s back arched and her hands grabbed at Cheryl’s hips, helping her get off as she drawled her back and forth on her leg. She bowed her head and started kissing the girl’s neck in between her pants. Cheryl smirked every time Betty would involuntarily spasm, adding another finger. Betty’s walls quivered and her muscles started to tense up. Cheryl quickly used her other hand to lightly circle Betty’s clit and just when Betty came thrashing down on her fingers she pressed down, hard. Betty moaned deep and loud, her juices flowing in a rush all over Cheryl’s hand. Cheryl abruptly pulled out and backed up from her, turning around to Veronica who had been watching intently. She pulled her into a kiss before taking her wet hand up to the girl’s lips and lightly touched her, spreading Betty’s sleekness onto her. Veronica opened her mouth immediately, tasting all that Cheryl had to offer. Her eyes rolled back, legs trembling as she first tasted Betty, her tongue swiping around the fingers.

Betty whimpered as she watched Veronica, her pussy still twitching from her orgasm. Slowly Cheryl pulled back, her eyes smoldering. She walked back to Betty, all eyes on her. She supported the blonde off the wall and moved her panties back into place. 

“Now, Betty. Time for you to go back to class.” Cheryl said casually, raising an eyebrow when Betty didn’t move.

“What?” Betty questioned through her fogginess. 

 

“Come on, you got your orgasm, now leave before someone gets suspicious. Veronica and I aren't done here,” The ginger looked back at the ravin haired girl, who was still half undress, “Aren't we, V?”

The girl shook her head fast, and her hand wandered back to her heat.  
“See, time for the big kids to play. Back to the jungle gym for you.” Cheryl unlocked the door and lightly pushed the bewildered girl out. Her mouth opened and closed, no clear words coming out, before giving up and exiting the bathroom.

After re-closing the door, Cheryl barely moved before Veronica jumped her, her tongue shoving into her mouth. Cheryl made a purr like noise and then grabbed roughly at her breasts, teasing her further. Veronica growled and stopped the girl by shoving three fingers into her vagina. Cheryl squealed and pushed downwards, the fingers entering her deeper. It didn’t take long for her to get close, her body trembled as Veronica kept making come hither motions. With her cheeks as red as her hair, she fell apart, violently. 

Her skin tingled and her breathing slowly came down, as she recovered. With hooded eyes, she looked at Veronica, who was throbbing in want and whimpered from her lack of release, begging Cheryl with her eyes to do something.

Cheryl did something that she would deny, and with no doubt about it she would shower as soon as she got home, but she, Cheryl Blossom sank to the floor of the bathroom and started to eat Veronica out. 

She swirled her tongue around her clit, the swollen bud pulsing against her. Wetness seeped out of Veronica, and Cheryl swiped it up with her finger drawing it into her mouth. Veronica grabbed her hair, pushing her harder against her vagina. She bit her lip and watched Cheryl plunge her tongue into her opening. She whined, hips jutting up into the redhead's face. Cheryl’s tongue explored, licking and stretching as her mouth sucked. Veronica lost all reserves and fucked herself across Cheryl’s face, aching little noises escaping her. Her whole body rocking back and forth, eyebrows furrowing, and her hands tightly fisted in Cheryl’s hair. All the pent up sexual tension she felt exploded as she shuddered, hot white flares of ecstasy bursted through her mind, her body, as her orgasm took over. Her whole body jerking and shuddering, her chest rising and falling quickly. Cheryl continued, swallowing all her juices, her face just drenched in it. Veronica was in bliss, her eyes rolling back. 

Cheryl stopped, when Veronica’s hands relaxed. The girl looked back down, eyes fogged over in her post orgasm faze. Standing up, Cheryl reached over and grabbed a couple baby wipes from her purse. She started to gently wipe her face away, before lightly wiping clean Veronica’s sopping pussy. Who whimpered at the over sensitivity, but let Cheryl do it. 

“Good girl.” Cheryl whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Throwing out the used wipes, she fixed her hair and reapplied her makeup quickly.

Veronica was still leaning against the wall, her insides feeling like she had melted pleasantly from her orgasm. She giggled and threw her head back, getting the ginger’s attention who smiled at her. 

“I guess you really like me now, huh Lodge?”

**Author's Note:**

> well there you go... i'm basically a riverdale writer since that was trash. I love me some poorly written porn ;)


End file.
